scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Grant Calliope
SCP Foundation (formerly) :Mobile Task Force (Sergeant, later Captain) ::Pi-2 United Earth Federation |country = France United States of America |race = Caucasian |equipment = Radio SCP-135-J/FKE-001 |sex = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Black |height = 25.5 |weight = 15 |status = Alive |birth = October 14 (Age 23) |weapon = Luger M4A1 Sturmgewehr 44}}Expeditionary Admiral Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope, also known as Admiral Calliope, Kelly, and by his callsign Valkyrie, was the leader of the United Earth Federation. History Born at October 14 at Satory, France, he was called Charles de le Calliope during his childhood. At the age of 14, he met Vassily Aleksander Petrenko, who was at the age of 13. At the age of 18 and 17 respectively, Calliope and Vassily were talking about their favorite career if they were in the Foundation: Calliope's career would be the military and Vassily's career would be top-secret researches rather than actual combat. 'Acting commander of Mobile Task Force Alpha -1 and later MTF Pi-1 (full force) alongside Vassily' He started acting as a staff sergeant when he and his men were ordered to be sent to one of the sites about Chaos Insurgency operatives attacking one of the said sites. Leading Mobile Task Force Alpha-1 consisted of 12 soldiers alongside scientists Vassily and Stukov Petrenko, the force pushed back the Chaos Insurgency, only to find out it wasn't a distraction, it was a wave of attacks. Despite being a fifteen-man force, they hold their ground with no casualties, until reinforcements arrived. The reinforcements that arrived has caused a second wave and its bigger. Although they were forced to evacuate, Calliope ordered them to "keep defending until everyone of this bastard animals are dead!" The defenders which have defended the Site sparked a victory for Calliope who orders them to "stay where they are and keep defending until the Chaos Insurgency began to retreat." When O5 Command finds out that SSgt. Calliope has defended the site with tiny casualties - twelve are wounded - had remarked the latter for his leadership in the defence of the site and also remarked Vassily for his famous use of new weapons. Calliope was later promoted to Captain while Vassily would be working for Captain Calliope, with Vassily now a Scientist Lieutenant. The two who commanded every soldiers, guards, tanks, and helicopters were now leaders of these joint force called Pi-2. 'Conversion of Captain Calliope into a Brony' While Captain Calliope was using his laptop, his grandfather, Daladier Gerard Calliope - a former Foundation general - tells him about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. However, Calliope tells Daladier to stop sending him messages twenty-two times, but in a change of heart he decided to watch, followed by him stating, "Well, maybe I would watch it unharmed." After sometime, Vassily asked Captain Calliope why the latter was training his soldiers into better personnel and soldiers, he replies that he's watching this pony crap he watched for two days straight. After finishing with his men, Captain Calliope was ordered to stop the Church of the Broken God from releasing the SCPs on Site 09, Captain Calliope regards the members of the Church as "pansy-ass zealots who ruined his time from watching My Little Pony". After defeating the smart pansy-ass zealots, O5 contacted Calliope about why he watched My Little Pony. He replies that "Daladier wants him watch MLPFIM for the sake of Friendship, but he denied it. But he later watches it unharmed while drinking a can of soda." After the episodes, he tells them that he's training his men into better fighters through state-of-the-art style, not dumb state-of-the-art style. He also said that he led his men to victory without suffering casualties. O5 later tells Calliope that the former won't talk to him. Calliope also tells O5 he befriends SCP-106, SCP-096, and SCP-049 after showing them MLPFIM, leaving O5 giving Calliope an irridated sigh. '"Defection" from the Foundation' During the containment breach on Site 12, Captain Calliope requests O5 that he and his men be sent towards that site, but O5 denied his requests. After sending at least twenty-six requests to O5, they denied that Pi-2 would only be sent for attacks. Calliope, who had no other choices, had to "defect" from the Foundation. This was, in reality, Pi-2 leaving the Foundation. The reasons why he wasn't sent is because Pi-2 was only for military purpose: to attack groups of interests, defend one of the sites, and kill-or-capture missions. He also brought seventy-five SCPs with him. 'Umbra Die' After "defecting" from the Foundation, he set up his own terrorist network due to the killings of D-Class personnel by the MTFs and Pi-2 were not sent. After calling it Umbra Die, he decided to focus on the Foundation. 'Mercs' Calliope tells Vassily of a private army to combat Foundation operatives and several other groups of interests. However, all the entire Foundation-formerly Pi-1 personnel volunteered to fight the Foundation and several groups of interests. Calliope decided to prepare Operation: Starlight. However, he realizes that the Foundation will attack them. 'Federal Defense Army' After cancelling Operation: Starlight, he decided to form the Federal Defense Army, from Umbra Die and its mercs. After being funded with three-thousand money, he decided not to attack the Foundation but focuses on any kind of troubles. However, the FDA's affairs will change. 'The United Earth Federation' Four years ago, his state of affairs changes when North Korea has brought in several nuclear missiles, followed by the Syrian Civil War. This caused the FDA widespread panic. Although powerless, Admiral Calliope cared everything about the fate of his favorite nations. This caused the FDA to be reformed and reorganized as the United Earth Federation. His first move was to form the UEF Armed Forces by conscripting at least 3,200 people for the Heer, 1,700 people for the Marines, 1,400 people for the Luftwaffe, and 1,100 people for the Navy. He also lacked naval ships for the armed forces, so he decided to bring in the Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carriers, the U-Boats, and the H44-class Battleships. He also signed a contract to achieve armored vehicles, war-planes, helicopters, and light/medium vehicles used by the Americans and the Nazis: the former has modern-day vehicles, war-planes, and helicopters, and the latter has Panzers. He then used the weapons used by Nazi Germany and modern-day US. UEF Military intervention in the Korean War All-out war against the Foundation My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Admiral Calliope watches My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. His responses were all good, but when he finds Princess Twilight Sparkle, he gave out an extremely positive response, same goes for Flash Sentry, a Royal Guard. He ships Princess Twilight Sparkle and Royal Guard Flash Sentry, much to the UEF's dismay. Wielder of the Scepter of Magic Admiral Calliope himself wields the Scepter of Magic. It was known as SCP-001-Pi-2, which was consisted of several SCPs owned by Pi-2. Interests on the Moon Admiral Calliope, who saw the Luanr outpost (NASA) article on Wikipedia, was interested in creating a United Earth Federation moon base. Personality Admiral Calliope's personality was far more calmer but turned serious when he was extremely angered by anything. He also shows nothing but friendship to PI-6. Skills and Abilities Admiral Calliope has a number of abilities. *'Music Conducting:' He was known for his lvoe of military music conduction as seen in the DSS Aleksander Visitation Event. *'Pilot Skills:' He was a love for flights but was a crazy pilot, as seen when he begins wreak havoc. *'Gaming:' He likes to play games, especially Scary GMod Maps. Surgeon Simulator 2013 was his favorite game, but that caused him to be insane. *'Tablet Using:' He always plays his newly-acquired tablet, which has Pou. Awards His awards was: *UEF Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal *Silver Gammadon SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope appears as the leader of the Allied Military Forces. However, his biography was different to the one above.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/376763678/3085214974?offset=25#comments He was the protagonist alongside Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, alongside several ponies. Creativity Admiral Calliope's creativity appears to be attracted by all. Despite their criticisms about Calliope's creativities, they seem to gave it many positive reviews as he's making more creativities. Gallery Heinrich_Amsel_Troop_Salute_WaW.png|Admiral Calliope (to the far right) talking to Colonel Malkovich 181606_r.png|Admiral Calliope giving out his Company Rules. This rules is restricted to all prisoners, while those who do things - Innovations, Funs, Creativities, and Changes - were restricted to all Federation-aligned and/or -affiliated personnel. Watch for your own risks. Trivia *Admiral Calliope is a brony. He is a Christian, and also an enlightened socialist. *Admiral Calliope is French as recognized by his French accent and French language, he also was born at Satory. But his accent was changed to an American accent. *He seems to have a thing likened on the Republic of China.Republic of China *He is the wielder of the Scepter of Magic.FKE-001 *He is the master of gaming, RTS, and other games. Several such examples is Starcraft, Warcraft, Command and Conquer: Generals, and Kerbal Space Program. *Admiral Calliope has a fond for Plague Doctor costumes, which is the reason why the creator of this wiki likes Plague Doctor costumes. Reference Category:United Earth Federation Category:Characters Category:SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others Category:SCP Foundation Category:Mobile Task Force Category:Pi-2 Category:Federal Defense Army Category:Umbra Die Category:Umbra Die Mercs Category:V1 Command